


Some Feeling Left

by guava



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/pseuds/guava
Summary: Taiga's attempt at making love to Kuroto.





	

Though Taiga agreed to let Kuroto visit his abandoned hospital and inspect the system he had in place to track Bugster activity, he didn't want Kuroto to look too closely.

He allowed Kuroto five minutes of looking. Once the five minutes were up, Taiga held both sides of Kuroto's face, turning him away from Taiga's computers and kissing him on the lips. Taiga's excuses for his crude method for distraction were that one, they were in Taiga's territory and two, this was not an official business meeting. These were reasons enough for Taiga to do whatever he wanted to Kuroto, in this dark room where Taiga now worked. 

Kuroto didn't resist Taiga's kiss, but he didn't reciprocate either. He kept his eyes wide open and just looked at Taiga. Taiga didn't like Kuroto's look, for he didn't know what to read in it. He suspected that Kuroto was let down by the way Taiga kissed, which must have betrayed how out of practice he had become. Kuroto was the last person Taiga kissed, though Taiga had slept with many others in the five years they were out of touch. 

Whenever Kuroto wanted Taiga, he would go in for the kiss with both eyes closed, never doubting Taiga to not want him back. Taiga was at times tempted to mess with him and step aside, and every time, he would stop himself upon noticing the tiniest flutter of Kuroto's eyelashes and let himself be kissed. Right now, Taiga wanted to have the same effect on Kuroto and have Kuroto kiss him like he once did. 

Taiga leaned away and moved in again with his eyes closed. It seemed to work as Kuroto readily kissed him back this time. As they kissed, Taiga tried in vain to recall when he had ever kissed Kuroto first. No wonder he was so bad at it. Taiga wondered whether Kuroto had closed his eyes too, but he forwent finding out in favour of prolonging the kiss. 

It ended up going on for too long. When Kuroto circled an arm around Taiga's waist to pull him closer, Taiga let out an unintentional cry, shocking himself into regaining his senses. He had to get Kuroto out of this room, and into another where he could take the pleasure he could always find from Kuroto's body. Just as he had done with taking back his Gashat and Gamer Driver, he was on a warpath to reclaim what was his. 

* * *

Outside of the game and especially in bed, Taiga was determined to give back as much as he took. He brought Kuroto to the edge of orgasm again and again with his hands on Kuroto's cock and his own cock in Kuroto's ass, delaying Kuroto's pleasure so he could wring more orgasms out of Kuroto in one night. The end result was Kuroto managing to sleep more soundly than Taiga on Taiga's lumpy mattress.

As Taiga watched Kuroto sleep, he imagined Kuroto waking up and asking Taiga why Taiga had done what he did last night. Taiga didn't even want to offer him some half-baked, half-true answers; he wasn't obliged to account for his actions to Kuroto or to anyone else. Ever since he was forced to leave the hospital, he swore never to answer to anyone again. 

But this wasn't time to rehash that old shit. It was nearly six in the morning, about time Kuroto would wake up. Taiga decided to wake him up first, in a way which would wipe all residual thoughts from yesterday night out of Kuroto's mind. 

Pulling aside the blanket they had shared, Taiga scooted down and took Kuroto's cock into his mouth. Kuroto already had a bit of a morning wood, and was only halfway to being fully erect. As Taiga sucked Kuroto's cock, he focused on the sensation of Kuroto hardening in his mouth and tried to ignore the bitter taste of pre-come leaking from the tip. 

He hated sucking cock and liked kissing, but given the choice, he would choose to suck cock rather than kiss. Fucked up as it sounded, he preferred blow jobs as a more direct tactic of arousing desire over kisses which tended to involve significant uncertainty. Sucking Kuroto's cock and tasting his semen in particular wasn't that unpleasant anyway, since Kuroto ate clean and had quit smoking a while ago. 

The slight thrusts of Kuroto's hips beneath Taiga told Taiga that Kuroto was gradually regaining wakefulness. Taiga pretended not to notice, and just sucked harder. Right when the girth of Kuroto's cock was starting to make Taiga's jaw ache, Kuroto rested his hand on the back of Taiga's head. The gentle pressure encouraged Taiga to keep going, and to put every trace of affection he had for Kuroto into making Kuroto come. 

When Taiga sensed that Kuroto was about to come, he pressed a finger on the area between Kuroto's balls and asshole to intensify Kuroto's climax. Kuroto shouted Taiga's name as he ejaculated inside Taiga's mouth, nearly making Taiga choke. Taiga remained dead set on swallowing it all; he didn't want it but he had nonetheless earned it through his hard work. 

As he waited for Kuroto to soften, Taiga recalled how Kuroto had deepened their kiss. He did it with much skill, insinuating his tongue into Taiga's mouth where his cock now was; doing so without making Taiga feel like he was giving in to Kuroto. On top of his arousal, Taiga had also felt relief upon confirming how much Kuroto wanted to kiss him. 

The reminder of Taiga wanting Kuroto to want him pissed him off. Taiga's want, which had started as no more than an itch to scratch, had grown over the years into something insidious like an infection. It would only be fair if Kuroto suffered because of Taiga, just a little bit. 

Selfishly, Taiga sucked on Kuroto's flaccid and sensitive cock, making Kuroto sob in response.

"Too much," Kuroto gasped.

'It's not enough,' Taiga insisted, but only in his head. 


End file.
